


As long as stars are above you

by Ellstra



Series: Love on the workplace [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emperor Hux, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets injured because he just has to put his important regal person in danger and Kylo is not amused. He's admitted he cares for Hux, why is that not enough for Hux to stop making idiotic decisions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as stars are above you

**Author's Note:**

> I set this story in this series because it just felt right, but it has no real relation to the plotline.  
> This story's name is a lyric from the song "How long will I love you" from the _About Time_ soundtrack because I watched this movie and listened to the soundtrack when I was in a slightly depressive mood and it got me through the bad feeling. And immediately after feeling better, I typed down this.   
>  Anyways, enjoy the story.  
> Also, please do watch the movie if you haven't seen it yet. It's the sweetest little thing and Domhnall is such a cutie in it.

“What the fuck did you get your sorry ass into this time, you reckless asshole?!”

Kylo stormed into a room where he was told he’d find his lover and quite literally terrified a doctor and a nurse to the verge of a heart attack. He made a beeline straight for the bed and looked at Hux propped up against a pile of satin pillows. Typical Hux. He had to be classy and imperial even when he nearly died. Kylo was going to murder him one day.

“Well that was rather dramatic,” Hux muttered as he caught Kylo’s hand.

“Don’t your dare say anything,” Kylo cut him off, “how bad is it?”

The doctor trembled a little and looked down on Hux’s arm. “The Emperor lost quite a lot of blood but we gave him a transfusion. The lung has not been damaged. His collarbone is shattered. There are some minor traumas on his left side and back.”

“Are you done with him for now?” Ren spat angrily. Hux squeezed his fingers to make him behave but Kylo barely noticed it. Hux had never been extremely strong.

“Y-Yes,” the doctor looked a little perplexed by Kylo’s question. “He’s stable now.”

“Good. Get out,” Kylo uttered and glared at the pair as if daring them to oppose him. They didn’t; their flight was slow just enough to pass as a walk and they only turned away from Kylo’s sight right at the door to open it.

“That was rude,” Hux scolded Kylo.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Ren raised one eyebrow and used the Force to bring a chair to the side of the bed. He sat down, his eyes fixed on the bandages on Hux’s chest and shoulder.

“I’m thinking no sex for you tonight,” Hux smirked weakly.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kylo sighed exasperatedly. “I’m going to tie you up to your fucking throne one day, I swear.”

“You wish.”

“No I don’t. I don’t want to chain you up but you give me no choice. Every time I’m gone, you come up with some stupid plan how to get killed. And then I’m bored because you’re incapacitated and all I can do is watch your stupid face and listen to your stupid voice but I can’t even suck you off because you’re ordered to rest.” Kylo almost didn’t take a breath during his speech and he ended it with a pant that didn’t make it look as badass as he had intended to. Hux thought it was adorable.

“I could swear I have a shattered clavicle and a gigantic bruise on my side but luckily you’re here to remind me who the wounded one in this situation really is,” Hux tried to sound angry but it was difficult. He knew that under all the swearing and self-pity, Kylo was recovering from the fear of losing him. He couldn’t really be cross with someone for caring, could he?

“Oh shut up and don’t be a baby, it’s all your fault anyway,” Kylo informed Hux.

“Really? How? Do tell me,” the Emperor asked even though he knew where the conversation was headed. It wasn’t the first time of him getting hurt and Kylo freaking out about it. Kylo freaked out quite often, now that Hux thought of it.

“You seek out danger. What is the point of you having this stupid enormous mansion with servants and gardens and all this shit when you always leave it to go into some stupid risky battle and get yourself shot?” Kylo burst out. Hux could almost see the tension and anger leaving his lover’s body. That was the goal of this whole ordeal – Ren just had to scream it out.

“I have this mansion so that when I get shot, it’s comfortable to recover in,” Hux said calmly. It didn’t matter what he said either way. “Also it looks really awesome.”

“You know why I made you an Emperor? So that you could sit in safety and rule your stupid Galaxy from there. What’s wrong with safety?”

“If you love safety so much, why do you keep going away?” Hux inquired. Kylo’s eyes widened.

“That’s different,” he lost the fight and he knew it. “I’m a knight. I know how to fight.”

“Knight my ass,” Hux muttered, “you’re so overly dramatic you could literally stand in the middle of a battle lecturing someone or praying to Vader or something while you get killed.”

“I belong in combat,” Kylo hissed defensively, “you belong on a throne. Into an office. Into my bed. Why can’t you just stick to it?”

“They have to see me. I have to be in a battle from time to time if I expect my troops to follow me and stay loyal to me.”

“Sweet Vader! Do you even listen to yourself?” Ren panted. “They don’t fight for you because they’re loyal. They have no choice! They don’t care if you show up on the battlefield or not.”

“It’s the difference between a ruler and a puppet. They have to know that I exist, to see me command in a battle and yes, even bleed.” Hux had to explain himself even though he didn’t truly believe Kylo would understand, and he was touched by the worry his protector felt for him.

“Can’t they project your hologram there?” Kylo begged. He was calming down. Now came the other part of their _Hux is injured_ routine – the clingy and cuddly one.

“No. If I wasn’t there personally from time to time, I’d become as distant and cold as Snoke. I don’t want that,” Hux whispered and he smiled. He wished to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair but it just wasn’t possible. He was barely awake.

“I don’t care who you’re distant from as long as it’s not me,” Kylo pleaded.

“You go away too. I get bored.” Hux intertwined his fingers with Kylo’s and watched how pale they looked compared to the dark tan of his lover’s hands.

“You send me away,” Kylo hissed, “I didn’t want to go the last time. And it was a waste of time, just like I told you it would.”

“You poor soul,” Hux grinned.

Kylo brought their hands to his lips and kissed every single knuckle. Hux felt his face reddening with the last bits of blood his body could spare. He loved it when Kylo did small things that were completely unrelated to sex just because he could. Sometimes Hux still couldn’t believe how far they had come together, from fistfights to little romantic gestures.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s wrist where he was trying to find the Emperor’s weak pulse with his mouth.

“They’ve dosed me up with painkillers so now everything is more or less hazy. It doesn’t hurt much if I don’t breathe too fast or too deep,” Hux replied and closed his eyes. Kylo’s lips were now caressing his elbow socket and he could enjoy it better when he switched off his other senses.

“You’re not going into shock, are you?” Kylo asked half in jest.

“I was actually going to sleep,” Hux regretted not being able to fake a yawn, “you know, when nothing is going on.”

“If you pass out on me, I swear I’ll smother you with your cat’s fur.” Kylo hissed. That caught Hux’s attention. He opened his eyes and found Kylo’s long nose just a little above his face.

“You think you could catch her? Please,” he made an amused grimace.

“What? Like it’s hard?” Kylo snickered, “She sleeps all the time when she doesn’t eat or beg for food.”

“That’s because she feels comfortable and safe,” Hux pointed out, “but she can be wicked and smart.”

“Of course she can,” Kylo chuckled and pecked Hux’s nose.

“I’m not supposed to get too excited,” Hux warned him and closed his eyes again.

“Is a tiny kiss on the nose getting you excited now? I really must have been gone a long time,” Kylo kept kissing Hux’s face, leaving out his mouth.

“Too long,” Hux agreed, “also you’re undisciplined and head over heels for me so it never ends with a tiny kiss on the nose for you.”

“Head over heels? Don’t flatter yourself,” Kylo lingered with his lips right above Hux’s. “Tell me how much you missed me.”

“I missed you like the ground misses the sun in winter. I missed you like that boring holovids you enjoy so much miss a plot,” Hux murmured, “I missed you almost as much as you missed me.”

“You’re a needy little Emperor, aren’t you?”

“I am a very needy little Emperor,” Hux nodded slightly, expecting a kiss.

“Nobody likes clingy people,” Kylo teased. He could understand why it turned Hux on to boss him around now that he tried it.

“I’m injured and in a lot of pain,” Hux whined.

“That’s a different case then of course,” Kylo exclaimed, “do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes, please,” Hux barely had enough time to say it before Kylo’s plump lips pressed against his own.

Hux didn’t know whether Kylo was aware of just how much he loved their gentle kisses when either of them was injured and tender kisses were about the only thing they were allowed to do in order not to injure each other further.

“Better?” Kylo whispered against his mouth. Hux _knew_ Ren was smirking. They haven’t even opened their mouths yet.

“Worse, actually.”

“That happens sometimes,” Kylo said as if he was actually a doctor discussing a medical issue. “It is necessary to apply more of the medication for it to work.”

“Hit me.”

This kiss was longer and deeper. Hux could tell Ren was holding back in fear of hurting him and it made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Now seriously, how did it go?" Hux asked when they parted and Kylo sat back in the chair, still playing with Hux’s long fingers.

"Absolutely terrible when I was sticking to your plan. It would go much better if you let me do it my way."

"You can't kill everyone," Hux sighed, "we'll have no one to rule over if you do."

"I love the way you say we," Kylo smiled and kissed the inner side of Hux’s wrist. It was one of his favourite parts of Hux’s body. He loved to run his fingers over the purple and blue veins and to feel the life of his favourite person run through them. (Kylo’s own words.)(Not that he’d ever tell Hux.)

"I love the way you always avoid the topic you don't like," Hux said sarcastically.

"At least one planet," Kylo begged, “just one tiny planet. I’ll clean up my room.”

"No.”

"You used to love blowing planets up," Kylo whined half-heartedly, "you used to be fun."

"They're our planets now," Hux pointed out.

"If you say they're our responsibility, I'm going to bite your fingers off," Kylo warned him and took Hux’s index and middle finger into his mouth provocatively.

"I told you there'd be responsibility. Sometimes that's inevitable." Hux said wisely, trying to ignore the obscene noises Kylo made as he sucked on his fingers. He gave Ren a pointed look. “You’re such a child.”

“How many kids have made you scream their names in pleasure, huh?” Kylo let go of Hux’s hand, leaving it slick and glistening with his spit.

“Don’t,” Hux stopped him.

“You started it,” Kylo shrugged.

“Alright, you’re _childish_ ,” Hux corrected himself, “And of course if you don’t like responsibilities, you can quit and go back to sulking around and being sexually frustrated all the time."

"As if you could go a week without me," Kylo made a cavalier face.

"See? Responsibility is unavoidable."

"Lucky thing some of my duties involve making you feel better," Kylo smirked.

"That's the main reason why I keep you, of course, don't you think it's because of your questionable fighting skills.”

"I've always wanted to be an eye-candy anyway."

"Of course you did, with these eyes.”

"And these fingers."

"And your mouth," Hux ran his finger still wet with spit over Kylo’s lower lip.

"True. Never forget my mouth,” Ren nodded.

“Never.”

“You should make a law of that,” Kylo recommended.

“Yeah, but then everyone would want to know why,” Hux pretended to be torn.

“Oh no, that would be just scandalous,” Kylo gasped, “They’d learn how crazy their Emperor is for my dirty mouth.”

“See? We have to keep it a secret.”

“Of course.”

They watched each other with serious expressions before Kylo giggled and Hux made a grimace when he tried not to laugh as well and wasn’t very successful at it.

“You’re an idiot,” Hux smiled at last.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing - please do tell me how you liked this story. It's a lot more dialogue than I usually write and I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks. May the Force be with you.


End file.
